30 momentos para recordar
by tams90
Summary: Treinta drabbles / one-shot inconexos entre sí sobre el NJBC Chuck/Blair/Serena/Nate
1. 21 Sangre

#21 Sangre

La sentía palpitar alrededor de su cerebro, incitándola.

La sangre, animándola a seguir, acompañando a los gritos y silbidos de la gente; animándola a deslizar la cremallera de su vestido y dejarlo caer al suelo.

Debería haber llamado a Serena, ella se lo habría impedido, siempre tan sensata y consecuente. Pero no hubiese sido una buena idea…porque era de Serena de quién Nate estaba enamorado.

La sintió helarse, en sus arterias, como una telaraña invisible; recordando su pregunta, _"¿Me quieres?" _y su silencio. Un silencio que no es nada. Nada que dolía demasiado.

Y de pronto ella ya no estaba allí, sino en un lago helado, con el agua clavándose en su cuerpo, a cuchilladas, y pataleó para salir a la superficie, luchó para conseguir respirar y que el frío no le quitase el aliento, para ser libre.

Libre.

Y dejó todo atrás, a Nate y sus silencios, a Serena y sus inútiles consejos; y volvió a escuchar a esa ensordecedora multitud mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y miraba a la única persona que podía entender sus ansias de libertad.

Llevando solamente un negligé y unas medias rojas.

Rojas…

Como la sangre que bullía por su cuerpo, amenazando con estallarle las venas cuando la acompañó hacia el interior de su limusina, cuando sintió el leve roce de sus labios, cuando sus manos pequeñas y suaves le quitaron la chaqueta…y después la camisa, cuando sintió su delicado cuerpo inexperto contra él…

Y así, entre besos, se fueron liberando. Deslizando la seda por su piel para luego recorrer el mismo camino con su tacto. Ahora las medias, ahora el cinturón…la ropa interior cayó al suelo y su último pensamiento antes de centrarse por completo en Blair Waldorf fue que cuando Nate se enterase de esto, correría la sangre…su sangre.


	2. 04 Café

**#04 Café**

-Serena por favor-le suplicó-no seas así...sólo te estoy pidiendo un poco de atención por tu parte, ¿Tan difícil es de conseguir?  
Blair se miró al espejo mientras hablaba por telefóno. Frunció el entrecejo, Serena, a pesar de ser su mejor amiga, no la entendía, prefería quedarse en casa con su madre a escucharla a ella, que tenía más problemas y desde luego mucho más importantes; a ella que estaba jugando sus mejores y más complicadas bazas para que su novio no se enterase de que no era la persona que pretendía ser.  
-No lo sé B...-un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea-¿Pero para qué quieres...?  
-¡Miss Blair! El señorito Nate está aquí.  
Blair sonrió radiante a su reflejo antes de colocarse la diadema, posada encima del tocador, en el pelo con esmero e interrumpir sin miramientos las disculpas de Serena:  
-S lo siento de veras pero Nate acaba de llegar,te llamo más tarde.  
Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, con pequeños saltos, como hacía desde niña siempre que algo la entusiasmaba. Se paró en el último con elegancia y alzó la mirada para ver a su apuesto caballero blanco. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al ver que no estaba solo, colocó los brazos en jarras, sobre las caderas, y le miró buscando algún tipo de explicación por su parte.  
-Blair-Nate la miró con sus preciosos ojos azules, pestañeando con aire inocente, como siempre que quería pedirle algo que sabía que no la iba a agradar-Yo no puedo quedarme con él, tengo que cenar con mi padre..  
-Y yo acabo de quedar con Serena-discutió ella con irritación, si había algo que la molestaba, era por supuesto cancelar los planes una vez hechos.  
-...está borracho-siguió el chico haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas-creo que ha vuelto a tener problemas con su padre.  
-¡Menuda novedad!  
-Blair-repitió Nate algo perplejo-Creí que erais amigos.  
Ésta le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, Nate la estaba suplicando, lo sabía, y le maldijo en su fuero interno por no poder negarle nada cuando la miraba de esa manera; como si fuese lo único que tenía en la vida, cuando ella sabía perfectamente que no lo era.  
Tragó saliva intentando apartar la mirada pero no pudo hacerlo..de una manera u otra acababa rindiéndose siempre a él. Cuando ya se había convencido y estaba asintiendo levemente con la cabeza la voz de Chuck resonó en el amplio vestíbulo, pastosa y poco clara:  
-No te preocupes Archibald, Blair no quiere quedarse a solas conmigo después de lo que pasó la última vez que uno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente ebrio.  
Blair abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué se supone que era lo que estaba haciendo Chuck? Fue lo bastante rápida como para reaccionar inmediamente después del gesto de incredulidad de Nate y despedirle con un _yo me encargo de todo _antes de que preguntase nada.  
Suspiró enfadada,con las mejillas encendidas dando un poco de color a su rostro. Encargó a Dorota que le trajese un café con sal y que preparase, con el menor esfuerzo posible el sofá para su invitado. Ni por todos los "Nates Archibalds" del mundo ( aunque ella sabía muy bien que sólo había uno) le dejaría quedarse a dormir en uno de sus dormitorios.  
Casi al instante se dió cuenta de que estaba sola con él, y de que Chuck la miraba de un modo no muy amistoso y salió del cuarto para disculparse con Serena:  
-Lo siento S, estoy haciendo de niñera..no puedo salir-se mofó de sí misma con rabia y antes de que Serena le preguntase que significaba aquello teniendo en cuenta que no tenía primos o hermanos pequeños la colgó. Mejor así, no tenía ningunas ganas de explicarle a su mejor amiga que Chuck Bass se quedaba a dormir en su casa, seguro que lo interpretaba de manera equivocada.  
Con la idea de acabar con todo ésto cuanto antes volvió a atravesar el diminuto pasillo para colarse otra vez en el salón, observando que Dorota ya había preparado el café..empezó a removerlo con la cucharilla con impaciencia y le pasó a Chuck una manta tratando de no hacer caso de las punzadas de dolor que la atravesaban cada vez que notaba el olor que él desprendía a Chanel nº 5 o cada vez que veía el rastro de carmín rojo en su cuello; pero no lo logró demasiado cuando le tembló la voz al hablar:  
-Me sorprende que algún día no te acabes matando-dijo con un gesto de desprecio para después añadir- ¿Tenías que decírselo verdad?  
Chuck la agarró de la muñeca con brusquedad, advirtiendo su tono de voz, como hacía siempre que ella quería ocultarle algo, descubrirla:  
-No actúes como si fueses inocente Blair-la soltó antes de apretar los dientes-Porque te recuerdo que sólo eres una fulana más, que se acostó con Nate después de estar conmigo, que trata de parecer una señorita.  
Blair se separó de él tanto como le fue posible dejando con furia la bandeja con el café encima de la mesa,tuvo que recordarse a sí misma varias veces que iba bebido y no sabía lo que decía antes de sucumbir el deseo de acabar con él:  
-Aquí tienes, y espero de verdad que lleve tantas cucharadas de sal como para hacerte vomitar hasta el hígado-siseó antes de subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación  
Se apoyó contra la puerta,intentando no llorar y se dejó caer hasta el suelo sin importarle ( para su propia sorpresa) que se le arrugase la suave tela de la falda. Permaneció allí, con los ojos cerrados sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo..hasta que sintió que no provenía ningún ruido del resto de la casa, debía de ser muy tarde. Y se fue a la cama con un pensamiento destacando en su mente, por encima de los demás:  
_Igual que había veces que se odiaba a sí misma por no poder negarle nada a Nate, había veces que odiaba a Chuck por poder negárselo todo._


	3. 11 Caramelo

**#11 Caramelo**

NOTA: Sé que me prometí a mí misma darle el mismo protagonismo a todos los personajes pero lo haré más adelante,ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada basado en Serena o Nate principalmente.

-Lo estás haciendo mal-la irritante vocecilla de Blair Waldorf resonó a sus espaldas y se giró para rebatirla, ¿que sabría esa estúpida cría sobre venganzas de cualquier tipo? Pensó que vendría a echarle la bronca como siempre que hacía cuando se enfadaba,sería una madre genial..genialmente estricta;pero sólo estaba ahí parada,con los brazos cruzados y mirándole con superioridad.  
-Largaté,no necesito tu ayuda-Claro que no la necesitaba,¿Acaso no había sido él quien había iniciado las guerras de comida en el comedor? ¿O quien había serrado las patas de la silla de la profesora? No necesitaba que la novia de Nate le diese lecciones.  
Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y se agachó a su lado,se quitó una horquilla del pelo pasándosela:  
-Así es más rapido-volvió a intervenir quisquillosa.  
Chuck se la cogió muy a su pesar,farfullando,no le gustaban las niñas más que para besarlas en algún recreo. Cuando se dió cuenta que el cajón del pupitre de la maestra se abrió con facilidad la miró algo sorprendido..quizás esa niña no estuviese tan mal,incluso podría llegar a ser una agradable compañía.  
Ahí estaba el botín,dónde se guardaban todos los dulces confiscados..prácticamente saqueó el cajón y después hizo algo impropio de él,le ofreció chucherías a aquella niña:  
-Toma,es lo justo..vete a compartirlas con Nate-él no pensaba hacerlo.  
Ella las cogió algo incrédula y luego susurró:  
-Nate está ayudando a Serena a bajar por el tobogán..No me necesita-sonrió tranquilamente.  
Chuck se preguntó entonces por qué se había quedado en clase con él,ahora ya tenía lo que quería ¿no? Sin embargo Blair dejó los dulces encima de la mesa para mirarle directamente:  
-Tú te has besado con muchas niñas de clase-no era una pregunta,estaba constatando un hecho-Y con algunas más mayores.  
Él se preguntó a dónde quería ir a parar..Era novia de Nate desde que iban a la guardería,¿por qué esa clase de conversaciones justo ahora? No dijo nada,se limitó a escucharla.  
-Necesito que me enseñes a besar..-soltó la niña de un tirón-Quiero que mi primer beso con Nate sea perfecto.  
La observó sonrojarse atónito..¿Nate y Blair nunca? Sacudió la cabeza,claro que no;ella era demasiado adorable como para plantearse siquiera esas cosas. ¿Pero por qué él? Le odiaba. Era una realidad. _**Tú te has besado con muchas niñas..**_ volvió a resonar en su cabeza,así que era eso..necesitaba a alguien con experiencia.  
-No-respondió rotundamente.  
Ella ni siquiera se inmutó:  
-Si no lo haces le diré a la señorita que has estado robando-amenazó.  
-Tú me has ayudado..-respondió Chuck mirándola con rabia. No se lo podía creer,aquella niña a la que él había tomado por idiota..¿le estaba chantajeando?  
Ella agitó el pelo como solía hacerlo:  
-¿A quién crees que van a creer a tí o a mí?-lanzó una sonrisa insidiosa,demostrando un poco de la maldad que guardaba bien escondida.  
Chuck aceptó a regañadientes,la agarró del brazo con brusquedad,atrayéndola hacia él..si eso es lo que ella quería,se encargaría de hacerle daño. Pero en el instante en el que rozó sus labios esos furiosos pensamientos desaparecieron de su cabeza..Eran carnosos. Sabían a brillo de fresas. Eran inocentes. Como ella. Como nunca lo había sido ninguna. No había besado a nadie todavía. Nate tenía suerte de tenerla.  
De pronto se dió cuenta de que no era él,sino Nate,el niño afortunado;no era él que tenía en cada recreo una niña distinta,era Nate que tenía a una que incluso besaría a alguien que odiaba para complacerle..y el muy idiota no paraba de jugar con Serena..increíble.  
-Gracias-Blair no dió muestras de cambiar su opinión por él-Puedes quedarte con ésto-señaló las golosinas y salió de la clase.  
Al cabo de dos segundos Chuck se encogió de hombros,ahora Blair estaría besando a Nate..sea como fuera a él le daba lo mismo; había cumplido con su cometido, vaciar el cajón prohibido.


End file.
